The Small, Blue Book
by TeenTitans3
Summary: In the midst of decorating for Christmas, Speedy gets a hold of Electra's diary. When he reads it out loud to some of the others, what will Electra do?
1. The Book is found

AN I know I should be working on You Wouldn't Like Me, (and btw it's going good so far, you should check it out) but I randomly came up with this one. I was laying in bed one night and inspiration struck. So yea. I also have a question for my readers. Who is your favorite Titan? And one more, this one I would like answered even more, is if you could tell me to write a fic about any titan, any theme, and so on, what would your ideas be? Suggestions must be for fics rated T and under.

OoOoOoO

Titans East were decorating the tower for Christmas. Bumblebee ran into the room holding boxes stacked on boxes filled with tinsel and other assorted Christmas decor. Aqualad turned over on the couch momentarily tearing his eyes from the TV. His eyes widened as he scanned the boxes, and rushed over to help the struggling girl. "Thanks, Fish Stick." Aqualad frowned teasingly and said, "I really shouldn't have helped you." Bumblebee laughed heartily and set down one of her boxes. "Right here is good." Aqualad set down his boxes with a huff, something ringing in the inside. "Oops. Did I break it?"

Electra emerged from the hallway carrying two if the larger pieces of the Christmas tree. Speedy was carrying the topmost part. His face was as red as his shirt. "Seeing as the top part is the smallest, how is Electra doing perfectly fine and you...not?" Bumblebee put her hands on her hips sassily. Speedy growled. "This part was for some reason on a lower floor than hers." Electra looked over at him. "By one floor, Speedy."

Speedy opened his mouth to object, but to his dismay, Mas and Menos sped in and stuck a candy cane in his mouth each. He looked a bit like a retarded walrus. Mas took his Santa hat off and slapped it on Speedy. They giggled in unison. Speedy was outraged. "IF YOU GIVE ME HAT HAIR YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" The tornado twins sped out and laughed the entire way. Speedy ran after them, of course, not being able to catch up. Bumblebee ran after the archer, yelling in the midst of the mayhem.

Electra plopped down on the couch. Aqualad laughed. She looked so chill in all the other chaos. She flipped through the channels until she came across an old Christmas classic, Rudolph. Aqualad looked quizzically at the screen. "What's this?" Electra looked at Aqualad with a 'The crap did you just say?' look on her face. "Ohh, that's right. You're from Atlantis, you've never seen some of these old movies." Aqualad shook his head.

Electra pressed play. "Its kinda childish, but if you wanna watch it, go right ahead." Aqualad looked at her. "Nah, it's fine. I'll watch it later."

Speedy suddenly burst back into the room holding a book. Aqualad looked over at him, then saw the book. He put on a fake astonished face. "My gosh, it's a book!" Speedy shook his head. "It has a lock. That means," he waited for Aqualad to finish. Seeing no response, he continued. "It's a diary. Now who might own a blue diary?" The Atlantian raised his hands. "Just cause it's blue, doesn't mean it's mine." Electra stiffened. A blue diary, HER diary.

"Not you, it's too girly, although, maybe I shouldn't judge. Your hair is kinda girly." Aqualad narrowed his eyes at Speedy, who was picking the lock with a broken arrowhead. Electra winced at the sound of the fragile lock being opened.

"Ooo, it's Electra's!" Speedy turned to todays date, rustling the pages annoyingly. "November 30th, I just got back from my mission with Aqualad. We just had to battle Trident, no big deal. I wasn't really paying att-" He had to dodge Electra trying to tackle him. Speedy cleared his throat, holding the book in one hand, and keeping Electra back with the other.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the battle much, and I was getting thrown around a lot more than usual. I was watching Aqualad. Gosh, he's so gorgeous!" Speedy stopped to snicker a little. Electra gave up trying to get Speedy and say down on the ground with her head in her hands. "He practically glistens when he gets wet, and thank goodness he gets wet a lot. I really should be writing about what happened today and not my crush, but this is a diary. No one should be able to find this. If they did, I would practically die." Speedy looked over at the girl, who was shaking a bit. "Dead yet?"

Aqualad furrowed his brow. "Speedy, I think you're done." Speedy looked at Electra closer, who was racked with silent sobs. Speedy grinned deviously. "You don't like hearing people swoon over you?" Aqualad stripped the book out of the carrot-topped archer's hand. He closed it and handed it to Electra, who grabbed it and sped to her room.

Aqualad glared at Speedy. Bumblebee decided to walk in at that moment. "I just passed Electra in the hallway. She was crying. What did you do, Speedy?" Speedy gulped.


	2. Sweet Revenge

AN Yay! I go. A review on my first day! Note to all y'all, if you do happen to leave a review please leave a nickname if you don't have an account so I can respond to you. Thanksgiving is already past, but I'm so thankful for my readers and reviewers!

I forgot to do a disclaimer last time. But now I have a special guest to do it.

Speedy: Ooh, now I'm special.

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Speedy: Well "Me" doesn't own Teen Titans...(thankfully).

Me: *facepalm*

OoOoOoO

Speedy seemed to shrink in size as Bumblebee sauntered over to him. Aqualad was watching from behind, waiting for a total smack down. "It takes quite a lot to make Electra cry, and I'm only gonna say this one more time nicely, then I'm gonna hit you or something. What. Did. You. Do." Speedy dug his toe into the ground. "I mphay hv rd hee diry out lod." He mumbled something inaudible.

Bumblebee grabbed him by his hair, pulling up hard so that he faced her directly. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" He shrieked as his precious hair was yanked. "Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that." Speedy being stupid didn't respond to her. She glared harder at the archer. "Aqualad, get the rope." Aqualad immediately caught on to what she was doing and ran to a small storage room in the hallway.

He rummaged through the boxes until he found the special Speedy-proof rope he and Bumblebee had invented, along with some tech from Robin. He grinned slightly to himself as he rubbed the rope between his fingers. "He's gonna get it for taking Electra's diary. Wait, Electra...where is she?" His mind wandered off track. "AQUALAD? Where are you?!" Aqualad winced at the girls harsh voice. "Coming!"

OoOoOoO

Speedy was tied up on one of his targets in the workout room. Aqualad smiled at his luck, Speedy was apparently being annoying earlier, so Bumblebee had knocked him out. Bumblebee had left to get something, and Aqualad was hoping for the worst, which would be the best for him.

"Hey!" Bumblebee walked into the room, whispering loudly. Aqualad grinned mischievously at her, spotting the pair of scissors in her hand, along with a can of magenta hairspray. Then, randomly, out of nowhere, he remembered something.

"Where are Mas and Menos?" Bumblebee instantly put on a straight face. "Put 'em up for a nap a long while back." Aqualad waved his hand in a give me motion. Bumblebee tossed him the scissors. "I'm keeping the hairspray. I get to do the fun part."

Aqualad looked over at Speedy, still unconscious and hanging by his shoulders. Bee couldn't get the rope around his hands so she just stuck it through his shirt straps. "I was thinking that we could give him an even buzz cut all around." Aqualad spoke up. Bumblebee shook her head. "Cut off uneven patches. We need to get messy."

Aqualad took a step toward Speedy. He cut off locks of hair every here and there. He walked backwards to admire his work. It looked terrible really, but that's what he was going for. Bumblebee laughed in approval and shook the can of hairspray.

She popped open the lid and sprayed rythmic spots of pink into his hair. On the back, she shaped a smiley face. "I'll avenge you, Electra." She momentarily remembered the girl who had ran into her room earlier. She set down the can on a table and walked back upstairs silently. Aqualad was about as confused as an Atlantian could get, and that's confused.

OoOoOoO

Bumblebee stepped into Electra's room. "Hey. You gonna talk?" Electra rolled over. She rolled her eyes at Bumblebee. "Yea. Why not." Bumblebee stood up a little straighter. "What did Speedy do?" Electra looked skyward. "Read my diary. Out loud." Bumblebee smacked her forehead. "I'll murder him. Was it an embarrassing entry?" Electra frowned. "Only one about me swooning endlessly about Aqualad." Bee raised a brow. "For Pete's sake, I called him gorgeous. And said he glistened." Bumblebee smiled. "You got it bad." Electra rolled her eyes.

"You punish him?"

"Does tying him up, cutting his hair, then sprayin' it pink count?"

"You bet."

"I'll send Aqualad in."

"Okay."

Then Electra realized what she had said. "Wait! No, please!" But Bumblebee was already out the door.


	3. Me Too

AN WOAH I AM SO SORRY! I haven't really been able to update in a while (loooong while) and just almost forgot about this. I'm not dead. But just recently I had like seven favorites and follows so I was like "OH! UPDATE!" But yea.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but this ridiculously amazing ending. And Electra.

OoOoOoO

Bumblebee stepped into the room where the boys were. Speedy hadn't waken up yet (Thank God) and Aqualad and the twins were keeping themselves occupied by playing video games.

"Aqualad. Are you still alive?" Bumblebee called for the Atlantian. Aqualad jerkily nodded as he raised his controller in frustration, randomly pushing buttons to a game he didn't know how to play. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Mas and Menos were racing him in a highly advanced car game, and beating him by 2 laps.

"WOOOOOOO!" Mas yelled as he crossed the checkered line virtually painted on the road. He and Menos high-fived. Aqualad tossed his controller towards the TV in frustration.

He turned around to look at Bumblebee. Bumblebee squinted at him and sighed. "Electra." Aqualad nodded. That was all he needed to know.

OoOoOoO

Aqualad sat down on the side of Electra's bed, guessing that the lump under the sheets was her. "Electra?" The blankets moaned. Aqualad rolled his eyes and poked her shoulder. She didn't move.

"At least turn some lights on. It's too dark in here." Aqualad stood up and walked over to the light switch, flipping it upwards. Light filled the room and illuminated the dreary shadows that were previously overtaking the area.

Electra sat up to look at Aqualad. Aqualad looked back at her. She had red eyes, a sign that she had been crying. Tears were still sitting on the brink of her eyelids. "Whaddya want?" Electra finally spoke up. Aqualad cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry."

Electra furrowed her brow. "Really? Speedy was the one being a jerk here." Aqualad shrugged. But then he smiled. "I'm glad to see that you think that way about me." Electra wasn't sure if she wanted to die or smile. "What...?" Aqualad grinned. "I really like you too." Electra sat up a little bit harder than she ha planned, her head hitting the desk over her bed. "Owww, and what was that?"

Aqualad nodded. "True. I've always liked you, ever since you came to our tower. I just never thought you liked me. Until now, at least." Electra slid out from under her bed sheets. "Wow." Aqualad laughed. "I'll be sure to beat up Speedy for you." Electra laughed teasingly and planted her hands on her hips.

"I can beat up people myself, you know." Aqualad smiled again. "I'll be in the living room giving Mas and Menos a proper rematch. Call me if you need me." Electra nodded. Aqualad stepped out of the room, yelling, "Alright boys! I'm gonna murder you on the track!" He trailed off as he neared the main room.

Electra couldn't help but grinning in the broad daylight. "Day. Made."

Her moment of happiness was interrupted by a cry of terror from the hallway. "MY HAIR!"


End file.
